Quick Quotes Quill
by Eshenanya
Summary: My own, My precious, My quill: through thick and thin. Rita Skeeter remembers getting her first Quick Quotes Quill. Who was the poisonous pen's first victim? Can you tell me? No, but I can show you.


Ah, I remember it very clearly. It was a warm and muggy morning in August, and my hair was a vivid auburn. I was wearing my best set of acid green dress robes, and my father was taking me to get my very first Quick Quotes Quill. He worked for the Daily Prophet, and even though I would only be a first year, I knew I wanted to work, just like him, for the most prestigious newspaper in the Wizarding World. My father was so proud that he told me he would take me to the best Quill Shop in Diagon Alley, and buy me any quill I wanted--money was no object. He imparted to me much wisdom that day, but I hardly listened. Once I arrived in front of Quintessensial Quills, I knew I was in heaven. The windows contained beautiful samples of articles written with various quills. The quill that had written each article was laid in front of it, and the quill was bewitched to glow. There were all manner of quills, including ordinary ones like Peacock and Eagle Owl, but there were also extraordinary quills made from Phoenix feathers. My eye was immediately drawn to a colorful Peacock quill that wrote in the most glorious shade of green. It also had a charm that made it sing the worst sort of melodies that were designed to make your subject talk. It was an amazing quill, but luckily, Madam Despereta saw the potential in me from the start. She took me into the back room. These were the Quick Quotes Quills. After looking through them for hours, my excitement could barely be contained. I came across an acid green Phoenix feather Quick Quotes Quill. It wrote in a dark, venomous shade of green, and it stood on the paper perfectly balanced at a 45-degree angle. Your saliva activated it, taking your personality and infusing it into the quill (it was also nice that it tasted of chocolate). It was perfect. I bought it immediately. Alas, if only I had known that Quintessence Quills was to shut down six days later, I might have asked my father for more money. I have never found such a satisfactory Quick Quotes Quill to date, as most of the newer ones are made from Eagle feathers (not to be confused with Eagle Owl). Yes, It was the best day of my life. It was even better than being sorted into Slytherin, something even my father had not been able to do. That was the best quill ever, and I know about quills.

Poppy Parkinson was the first victim of my quill, and I will always remember that interview fondly. I asked if I could interview her using my new quill, just to see if it worked. She and I were the best of friends, so naturally, she agreed. I actually wanted to find out as much as I could about her relationship with Lucius Malfoy. I sucked the tip of the quill. The most wonderful, heavenly chocolate taste was on my tongue, filling my mouth, so I lingered a moment or two, but nothing could distract me from my mission. After all, I liked Lucius, and friend or no friend, Poppy would not be allowed to keep him.

"So, are you and Lucius Malfoy dating?"

"Oh, um, I don't know."

She squirmed, and my quill flew into a furious attack on the parchment. It was everything I had ever suspected about their relationship all from a sentence. The gleam in my eye was bright.

"Have you and him ever kissed?"

"Oh, you know, once or twice."

Another flurry of movement as the quill wrote a scathing sentence of her passionate kiss with Lucius, who had then, disgustedly, broken the kiss. The quill repeated his confession of undying love for me, and I blushed. I knew then that this quill was smart as I was. This quill could read minds.

I will never forgive Poppy for stealing Lucius away from me. I may never know how she did it, but it doesn't matter. I published that interview in the end, and Lucius broke up with her. Not that it mattered as I suspect that evil Narcissa woman started seducing Lucius using love potions. No matter, she will pay, in due time. Preferably when I use my own brand of Quick Quotes Quill that is still in development. Then, the quill will match the genius of the owner once again. Then I will be hailed as queen of The Prophet. Of course, I have to wait until that Granger girl lets me out of this jar.


End file.
